


San Valentino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosse fiamme [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Prompt: 472. BraccialettoIspirato a: Nervous dating BY DDhew; https://www.deviantart.com/ddhew/art/Nervous-dating-667051942.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: Rosse fiamme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926142
Kudos: 2





	San Valentino

San Valentino

Sayaka le porse il pacchetto di cioccolatini rosso a forma di cuore. 

“Questo è per te. So che ti piace mangiare e pensavo fossero l’ideale per festeggiare San Valentino”. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Kyoko prese il regalo con dita tremanti, divenendo rossa come i suoi capelli.

Domandò: “Questo è davvero per me?”.

Miki si passò la mano tra i corti capelli azzurri dai riflessi verde-acqua.

“Ero tentata di farteli in casa, ma il risultato non sarebbe stato un granché” ammise.

Sakura si sfilò un braccialetto e glielo porse.

“Ecco, tu prendi questo come regalo” rispose.

Sayaka le sorrise.

[100].


End file.
